Oriental Love
by ElectricParfum
Summary: *SELFCEST* When the East Asian countries gathered at China's house for a dinner, they discover a mysterious portal that is connected to the parallel universe. The genderbent counterparts were teleported into the world and they would have to find a way to send them back.
1. Chapter 1: A Family Reunion Dinner

Japan put on his indigo coat and wrap a thin wool scarf around his neck. He was going to visit China for a family reunion dinner. It happens once a year. All the East Asian countries would be there; Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, and South Korea. Mongolia couldn't come because he was busy with work. As for North Korea, it has been a long time since they saw him, and he never attends reunion dinners. Although he wasn't close to China nowadays, Japan still sees it as his responsibility to attend the dinners. When he was about to put on his shoes, he heard a bark and something running towards him. He turned around and saw a small, brown shiba inu. It was his pet dog, Pochi.

"Oh, it's you," Japan said, kneeling down to pet the small creature. "Forgive me. I've forgotten to tell you that I will be away for a while."

"Woof!" Pochi replied. He seemed to understand what Japan was saying.

"Don't worry. I've already filled in your food and water bowl. It should be enough."

"Woof!" Pochi waged his tail cheerfully. Japan smiled at him and stood up. He put on his shoes and opened the door. Pochi ran outside and sat below a cherry blossom tree as he watched Japan lock the door and walk away.

"Don't get into trouble, okay?" Japan said to him before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"Where to go, young man?" The old Chinese cab driver asked. Japan gave him a piece of paper that had China's address written on it. The cab driver looked at the paper, nodded, gave the paper back to Japan and drove away from the airport. Japan was slightly tired. Although it was a 2 hour flight, he had a hard time asking people where to go in the airport. Most of them aren't fluent in English, but Japan luckily managed to find a young Chinese girl who could understand him. He took out his phone and messaged China that he would be arriving in half an hour. He could see from the window that they're going to the countryside, where China lives. Soon enough, the taxi stopped in front of an oriental looking house. It was painted red with gold linings and had a roof like a pagoda. Japan paid and thanked the driver before stepping out of the taxi.

He walked up the stone steps and stood infront of the wooden door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Aiyaa, someone's here already! Taiwan, please get the door!"

Japan could hear light footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and there stood Taiwan.

"Nihao, Japan! It's nice to see you here too! Come on in, you can wait in the living room while we're preparing the dishes." She said, smiling while bringing Japan inside the house. He placed his bag and coat in the corner and followed Taiwan to the kitchen.

"Konbawa, China. Do you need any assistance?" Japan asked politely. He can't help but be polite, even when he's a guest. China was busy cooking and stirring dishes. He looked tired yet determined. When he heard Japan's voice, China turned around and smiled at him.

"No, thank you. But you could answer the door when the others arrive." Japan nodded and walked back to the living room. He could see Taiwan placing cups and plates on the dining table. While he waited, he decided to continue playing a video game in his Nintendo. Before he got to go to the next level, he heard the doorbell rang. He placed his Nintendo back into his bag, walked towards the door and opened it. In front of Japan, stood Hong Kong and Macau.

"Oh, hello, you two." Japan said to them. Macau smiled at him and said, "Hello, Japan. Are we late?" Japan shook his head.

"No. In fact, dinner is not ready yet." Hong Kong looked up from his phone.

"That's good. I'll have, like, enough time to place fireworks around the house." Japan looked at Hong Kong for a while before inviting them in. Taiwan appeared from the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hi, Hong Kong! Hi, Macau!" She said, before placing the dishes on the dining table and rushing back into the kitchen. The trio walked towards the living room and sat on the sofas. While Macau was chatting with Hong Kong, Japan was observing them. Macau was wearing a long black changsan, white pants, and black shoes. His short dark brown hair was neatly combed and he wore square curved glasses. As for Hong Kong, he was wearing a burgundy duangua with black piping and oversized sleeves, and dark brown trousers. He also has choppy dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Maybe I should have worn my kimono," Japan thought. He shook the thought off. "It's not good to think about your decision. If it happens, then so be it."

Taiwan appeared from the doorway. Japan observed her. She was wearing a pink qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves. She also wore a long, white skirt and pink flowers in her long, brown hair.

"Hey, guys, dinner's ready!" She said cheerfully, but stopped when she looked around. "Huh? Where's South Korea?"

The other countries looked around. It's not that normal for South Korea to be late, unless he fell asleep or was too busy playing video games until he forgot about the dinner. When Hong Kong was about to call South Korea using his phone, the doorbell rang. Not once, but in an annoying rhythm.

"That's definitely him." Macau said, as he stood up to open the door. A few seconds later, Japan could hear South Korea's obnoxious voice from the hallway. Then, South Korea appeared at the doorway, grinning. Japan looked at him. He was not wearing his usual hanbok. Instead, he was wearing a black t-shirt with stripes, blue jeans, brown leather jacket, and black shoes. His brown eyes gleamed with excitement, even the curl on his head was smiling.

"Luckily, I'm not the only one who's not wearing a traditional outfit." Japan thought.

"Anyeong, guys! South Korea is in the house!" South Korea said while he posed ridiculously in front of the other countries. Taiwan was trying to stifle a giggle, Macau was smiling behind him, Hong Kong wasn't paying attention and continued to use his phone, and Japan just kept a poker face. "So, where's China?"

Before anyone could answer, China walked into the living room with a ladle in his right hand. He was wearing a bright red mandarin jacket with white pants. His long dark brown hair was in a ponytail and his brown eyes scanned the room.

"Nihao, everyone. I'm glad that you all came today. The food is ready, so let's eat, shall we?" China said, as he lead the other countries to the dining room. Japan could smell the aroma of the dishes. While everyone was taking their seats, Japan hoped that China wouldn't question why he didn't wear his kimono. He would respond by saying that he forgot and South Korea would use that as an excuse to call Japan an 'old man'.

Japan quietly ate his food. He admitted, China's cooking is quite incredible. While he ate, he listened to the others having a conversation. The only other person besides Japan who didn't talk was Macau. He was only sipping his tea while smiling at the others' conversation.

"Hey, China! Maybe you should listen to more K-Pop! Since everything originated from me." South Korea exclaimed, while playing with his food.

"Aiyaa! Don't play with your food!" China replied, frustration in his voice. Taiwan was busy talking about fashion with Hong Kong. Surprisingly, Hong Kong looked very interested in the subject.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Taiwan. China should, like, definitely wear something fashionable. All he wears are, like, grandpa clothes." Hong Kong said, while taking a quick glance at China. Unfortunately, China heard their conversation.

"Hey! That was very rude, you know. I am also cool and young like you guys, too." China said as he held his mini Hello Kitty knock-off plushie. Japan really hated it whenever he sees those knock-offs. How dare China decided to make his own version of Hello Kitty. He even made a Gundam knock-off statue and claimed that it was his original idea.

Suddenly, Japan felt like something was wrong. It felt like something's not right. How could it be? He could see China arguing with Hong Kong and South Korea, Taiwan grinning at the argument, and-

Wait, where is Macau?


	2. Update

Hey, guys! I know it's been a year, and just like most (if not, all) online authors, I haven't updated this story in a long time. I'll be honest here, I have a feeling it's because I can't stop procrastinating and my averagely-creative brain cells have died due to examinations and stress.

Actually, I've originally posted this story on another website. It's currently up to 5 chapters. I have forgotten the reason why I had published it on there, but I'll try to update the story on here onwards. I'll also import each of the chapters here.

I'm not saying I'll abandon this story, but I cannot guarantee that I'm able to update it in a constant pace. I'll try my best to think of ideas for the story, and hopefully my literature skills have improved once I finally release a new chapter. I feel embarrassed and disappointed when I look back at my old writings, but I guess it somewhat motivated me to try to come up with a new chapter. Also, this year I'll be facing my second most important examination in my academic years. I hope to release a new chapter before I'm forced to memorise back three years worth of topics for the examination.

Before I take my leave, I would like to thank everyone who had chosen to read and support my fan-fiction. I feel extremely happy knowing that people appreciated my work, even when my literature skills aren't as good as the literature skills of native English speakers. I would like to apologise for upsetting or disappointing any of you with my procrastination and lack of motivation.

Also, it would help me very much if you guys give me ideas and tips for the story! I appreciate it!

Thank you for reading this ridiculously long message.


	3. Chapter 2: Evening Tea Under The Tree

Macau sighed as the others continued to argue. It was getting quite boring to hear them talking nonsense every time. Only Japan wasn't talking, but he was intently listening to the conversation. If only he could get away from their shouting...

Macau silently got off from his chair and tiptoed away, bringing his teacup with him. No one looked like they noticed him, which is a good thing. He carefully opened the back door and walked outside. He felt relieved when he was outside. It puzzled him as to why they didn't noticed him since he was quite tall. He walked around China's garden, looking for a good spot to sit down. The garden was very large and oriental, with bamboo shoots and a pathway leading around the garden. There was also a pond where colourful fishes swam, and mini pagodas lying around. Luckily, there were lights in the garden, and it made it easier for Macau to navigate his way around the garden. He followed the path, while being careful not to trip on stones or anything else.

After a while, the path stopped, and it was on a hill with a big tree on it. Macau could see the countryside from there, so he decided to sit under the tree. There was a stone bench under the tree and he sat on it, sipping his tea peacefully.

"I wonder what's going on there." He said to himself. As he was watching the sunset, he set his foot on one of the tree's roots that was on the ground. Suddenly, Macau could hear a rumble and he cringed.

"What was that?" He said. He placed his tea cup on the bench and stood up. He went behind the tree and saw a large hole on the tree trunk. It was dark inside, but he could see steps leading down.

"It wouldn't hurt to explore what's inside." He said, as he took out his mini flashlight from his pocket. Good thing I brought this, he thought. He slowly walk into the hole and climbed down the steps, being careful not to get caught in spiderwebs. When he reached the bottom, he flashed his torchlight around. It was like an underground cave, there were spiderwebs at the corners and dust in the air. Before he got to look around, he heard a loud thump behind him. Oh no! Not the door! Macau quickly ran up the steps, but unfortunately, the hole disappeared, and he couldn't find anything to make it open. I shouldn't have done it, he thought. Since the only source of light was his flashlight, he was getting a bit nervous. He searched his pocket and found his phone.

"Ah, thank goodness." He said, as he dialled a phone number.

* * *

He must of went to the washroom, Japan thought. But those thoughts were slowly becoming suspicious when Macau didn't appeared after 10 minutes. That's strange, Japan thought. Macau would never leave unless he says so. Japan decided to tell the others, in case Macau was in trouble.

"Um, guys..."

"Haha! China's so old, he still put his hair in a ponytail! That's, like, so ancient!"

"Stop it, Korea! Respect your elders!"

"Excuse me..."

"Now, that's proof that you're an old man, China."

"Hong Kong, you too?"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Japan sighed. It's always like this. I guess I'll have to do it, he thought. He slowly stood up and looked at them.

"Everyone, please! Calm down and be quiet! I have something to inform!" Japan shouted at the table. It was rare to see himself angered or furious, but he hoped it wouldn't happen again. He felt bad for shouting at them, but needed to do something in order to get their attention. Everyone immediately cringed and looked at Japan. They quietly sat back at their places, wondering what's wrong. Japan waited until everyone was settled.

"I really apologize for my behaviour, but do any of you know where Macau went?" Japan asked. The others looked at Macau's empty chair and they started to get confused. China was the first to speak.

"He probably went to the washroom." Japan shook his head.

"He was gone a long time ago. He should have been back 10 minutes ago." Taiwan stood up from her chair.

"Let's go look for him! He couldn't have gone far." She said. The other countries, including Japan, nodded and stood up from their seats.

"Where do you think we should search?" Hong Kong asked. Taiwan thought for a while before answering.

"Since I think he wouldn't be in the house, maybe we should check the garden. I can imagine him having tea there." She said.

"Then, let's go!" China said, as he lead the others to the garden. He stopped at the pond.

"Okay, everyone. Split up and search everywhere." He ordered. Everyone nodded and walked off to their own directions. Taiwan went to check the mini pagodas, Hong Kong went to the bamboo shoots, China looked around near the pond, and South Korea went to follow the stone path. Japan went to the bushes and checked them.

"I don't think Macau would be hiding in the bushes." He said. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He searched around his pocket and took out his phone. It was Macau. Japan didn't hesitate to answer the call.

"Macau! Where have you been? We're all looking for you." Japan said.

"Japan, go to the tree! I'm stuck inside it!" Macau replied. Japan could feel that Macau was nervous, and a little scared.

"Which tree?"

"Just follow the stone path and you'll find it! Please hurry!"

"Okay. We'll be right there." Japan ended the call. Stuck inside a tree? Japan though. He probably meant that he stuck _on_ a tree, but why would he be up there? Japan quickly ran to the others.

"Everyone, follow me! I know where he is." He said. The countries followed the path until they reached the tree. Taiwan was the first to notice Macau's tea cup on the stone bench.

"Hey, Japan's right! Macau's been here." She said as she pointed at the tea cup.

"But where is he?" China asked. South Korea walked to the tree and sat at the stone bench. He took the tea cup and pretended to sip it.

"Look, guys! I'm Macau." He said. While he pretended to sip the cup, his foot rested on the tree root. Suddenly, they all heard a rumble and quickly went to follow the noise. They saw a large hole in the tree trunk, and inside the hole was Macau. His hair seemed to look a bit untidy, and his face looked worried.

"Hello, everyone." He said. Japan stepped forward and looked at Macau.

"What happened? How did you get inside there?" He asked. Macau walked out of the hole and patted his clothes, which were covered in dirt.

"I was sitting at the bench, when suddenly, I heard a rumble. I found this hole and I went inside. It suddenly closed the door and I got stuck in there. Thankfully, you all came and found me." He replied. South Korea peeked inside the hole.

"Wow, this looks awesome. I'm going in!" He said, as he walked inside.

"Korea, no!" China said, as he raced after him. Macau quickly went to get a stone and placed it at the root.

"There. I hope I'm right. When I pressed my foot on this root, the door probably opened." He said to Japan. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes." He replied, as he followed the rest inside.


	4. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Cave

"Korea, wait!" China exclaimed as he struggled to run down the steps. It was a bit tight there, and the darkness isn't helping him.

"Catch me if you can, old man!" South Korea replied, his voice being all the way down. Aiyaa, why does he have to be like that? China thought. And why is there a tree with a secret passage in my garden? I don't remember having such a tree here...

"Hey, has anyone seen my flashlight?" Macau asked. "It was in my pocket a while ago." Everyone looked down at the steps. They could see flashes of light.

"Korea must've took them." Japan said. "Never mind. Let's keep going." Everyone carefully walk down the steps, following China closely. When they reached the bottom, South Korea was waving the flashlight around.

"Wow! This is so cool! A cave! I wonder if there's a mystery." He said, before looking around. While everyone was adjusting to the new environment, Macau was comforting Hong Kong who was slightly shaking. Apparently, he was afraid of the dark.

"Aiyaa! Give the flashlight back to Macau!" China said, as he tried to grab it from South Korea's hand. Unfortunately, South Korea was a lot faster than him and was able to slide away from China. He fell face first on the hard stone floor.

"China! Are you okay?" Macau hurriedly ran towards China who was rubbing his forehead.

"I'm fine, Macau. Just a bit of pain, that's all." He replied. As Macau was helping China to get up, South Korea was skipping to one of the walls.

"Guys, look! I found something!" South Korea exclaimed. Japan, Taiwan, and Hong Kong rushed towards South Korea and gasped. China looked up and saw what was so interesting to them. It was a huge stone ring, plastered on the wall. On the ring were patterns and ancient Chinese characters on it. There was also a small violet gem gleaming on the top of it.

"What is this?" Taiwan said. She walked up in front of the ring and examined the patterns on it. "China, can you read this?" She asked. "Since you're over 4000 years old..." She murmured.

"I can hear that, you know." China replied, as he went up to the ring and looked at the characters. "Luckily, I can. They're ancient Chinese characters. It says, 'Together, Love, Separate', and the words keep on repeating around the ring." China wondered what it meant. What if this is a tomb? Maybe we should get out...

"Woah, a gem!" South Korea said, as he jumped to reach the violet gem.

"Korea, no!" Everyone exclaimed. They ran to South Korea, but it was too late. He pressed the gem, and the ring started to glow. Suddenly, a bright purple beam flashed in the cave, and a strong force pushed the countries back until they hit their back upon the other side of the cave. A wave of purple smoke appeared, making everyone cough. China opened his eyes. Although he couldn't see much due to the smoke, he could see that everyone was alright. But he could hear more coughing on the other side. That's strange, he thought. Everyone is near me. Finally, the smoke cleared. China didn't expect to see what he had just saw.

1 boy and 5 girls were standing in front of the ring. They were looking around, surprised as to why they were here. China looked at them. They seemed to be Asian. He looked around. The other countries are also staring at the group of newcomers.

"Aiyaa! What happened here? Why are we all here?" One of them said. She had dark brown hair tied up in two buns and brown eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with gold accents and oversized sleeves, black slips, and a black newsboy cap with a red flower pinned on it.

"Relax, there's no need to panic. I'm sure there's an explanation." Another girl said. She had long, dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and golden eyes. A gambling card was stuck between the ponytail and her head. She wore a long-sleeved, green qipao with gold accents, and black slips.

"Maybe we should call the others." A girl said. She was shortest among them. She had short black hair in a bob hairstyle, and brown eyes that sparkled. She was wearing a pink and purple kimono, and had yellow flowers in her hair.

"Woah, what happened? I was just playing a video game in my room and then I end up here with you guys." An obnoxious voice said. It came from another girl. She had long, brown hair tied back in a braid with a large red bow. She wore a long, white and red hanbok with oversized sleeves, and black slips. "Of course, such sophisticated technology in order to bring players into a 3-D video game originated from me."

"It's not time to joke around. We need to know what's really going on." The boy said. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with a white sun patched on top, a white shirt, and blue jeans. He also seemed to be carrying a brown sling bag on his shoulder.

"Well, why not we, like, ask them?" A girl said, pointing at the countries on the other side. She had hip-length brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a white flower in her hair. She wore a sleeveless crimson qipao with gold accents. She was also wearing thigh-high black stockings, and black, fingerless gloves extending to just below her shoulders on both arms. As soon as she said that, the group looked at where she was pointing and saw them. The countries quickly stood up and gathered around China. The girl with the black uniform stepped forward and looked at China.

"Nihao. I apologize if we're bothering you, but may we ask where we are?" She said. So, she's Chinese, China thought.

"We are in a cave under my garden. I'm not sure how, but my younger brother had touched something at that ring," he said, as he pointed at the stone ring. "And you all appeared." He finished. "And may I ask what are your names?" The girl thought for a while. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should tell the strangers their names. Finally, she looked up.

"My name is China." She pointed at the girl wearing the kimono. "She is Japan." She pointed at the girl wearing the green qipao. "Macau." She pointed at the girl wearing the hanbok. "South Korea." She pointed at the girl wearing the red qipao. "Hong Kong." And finally, she pointed at the boy wearing the red jacket. "Taiwan."

China and other countries gasped. It didn't make any sense! How could they be the Asian countries? Maybe it was a misunderstanding, China thought.

"Yes, yes. We're, like, already used to it." The female Hong Kong said.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Taiwan spoke. "We are countries as well!"

"Oh, really?" The male Taiwan replied. "I've never seen you guys before. What countries do you guys represent?" China took a deep breath before replying.

"I am China." He pointed at himself.

"Taiwan!" She said, as she waved at the group.

"South Korea, da ze!" He said, as he striked a pose.

"Japan." He bowed.

"Macau." He said, as he smiled at them.

"Hong Kong." He said, his face showing no emotion.

"What?!" The group said in confusion. "That can't be! We are the Asian countries!"

"And so are we!" The countries replied. Then, they all started shouting at each other, claiming to be the real countries. All this argument and being in the cave was making China feel dizzy.

"Aiyaa, why don't we talk in my house?" He suggested. Everyone stayed quiet for a while before agreeing.

"Alright then. Let's go." China said, as he lead everyone out of the cave.


	5. Chapter 4: Ancient Myths and Solutions

"Okay. Let's start the discussion." Japan said. Everyone, including the newcomers, were sitting on the sofas in the living room. They've already gotten out of the cave and were now in China's house.

"As far as I know-"

"Wait, why does Japan have to lead the discussion?" China asked. His hands were folded together on his chest and he had a grumpy face. "I am the oldest, therefore I have to lead you all."

"That's because he's better than you, teacher." Taiwan said, as she lightly poked China's head. China slumped back and huffed. Japan took this as a sign to continue.

"As far as I know, we," He pointed at the countries. "Found a cave under a tree in the garden. My brother accidentally activated it somehow, and you all appeared. I'm not sure what caused this, so does anyone have any theories to share?" Everyone stayed quiet as they thought about it. Then, China looked up and raised his hand.

"I do!" He said. "In ancient Chinese myth, it is said that there is a doorway to a parallel universe. No one knows where it is, or if it ever existed, but it is said that whoever manages to open it will summon their parallel counterparts from that universe." After China finished talking, everyone's eyes grew large. Japan inhaled deeply before speaking.

"So, what you're saying is..."

"Yes. I believe that we've found that doorway, and we've summoned them," China pointed towards the newcomers. "Our genderbent counterparts."

"So, we're actually your female or male version?" The male Taiwan asked. "What if it's the other way around?"

"I don't think so." Taiwan replied. "If it was, we would have been already teleported into your world."

"She's, like, probably right." The female Hong Kong said. "Besides, we weren't, like, together when we appeared here."

"So, how do we send them back?" Macau asked China. He thought for a while before he shrugged.

"I have no idea. Nothing was mentioned about sending parallel counterparts back into their universe."

"Probably because you've, like, forgotten them, since you're so old." Hong Kong added. China was just about to give Hong Kong a long lecture about respecting older people until Japan stopped him.

"Please, there's no time to waste. We need to figure out how to send them back." He said. China sat back at his place. Taiwan raised her hand.

"What about your friend, England? He seems to be knowledgeable about those kinds of things." Japan smiled at the idea. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Yes, that's it. I'll visit him later. In the meantime, they need a place to stay, since it might take a while." They looked at the female counterparts.

"They could stay with us, you know," Macau said. "Since they are us, after all." Japan thought for a while. He formulated a plan in his head.

"Alright, I think I have an idea." Japan said. "Each of our genderbent counterparts will be staying with each of us. As in, my female counterpart will be staying with me, and your counterparts will be staying with you." Everyone agreed to the idea.

"Um, guys," Taiwan said. "I was wondering, how are they going to come back with Japan and South Korea? I mean, they're different countries, obviously, but they need passports in order to enter a country, right?" Everyone looked worried and started to find a solution. Many of the ideas are absurd, including China's idea which include stuffing the female countries in a crate and sending them to the country on a cargo plane. Finally, the male Taiwan spoke.

"Hey, guys. I found these passports in my bag. Not sure how they got in here, though." Everyone stopped talking and looked at the passports which are held in his hands. He handed them to their owners individually, including his own. The female countries began to bombard him with questions as to why he had their passports in his bag, thinking he was stalking them or something similar. The male Taiwan denied such accusations, and said he only found them in his bag a couple of minutes ago, and he was sure it wasn't in there before. After settling the situation, everyone calmed down.

"Wait," The female Japan said. Japan looked at her. "Since we all are going to stay with you all, wouldn't it be confusing if someone called China and both Chinas appeared?"

"What if we call ourselves by our human names?" China said. "That way, it won't be confusing." Japan nodded at the idea.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Honda Kiku." Japan said as he bowed.

"Wang Yao." China said.

"Xiao Mei!" Taiwan said cheerfully.

"Nicholas Wong." Hong Kong said in a monotone voice.

"Lee Ming Yueng." Macau said.

"And Im Yong Soo!" South Korea shouted as he clung on the female Japan's chest. The female Japan cringed as she yelp in shock. So, that's why it's been peaceful for a while just now, Japan thought. He must have been creeping behind the sofas towards her all this while. Japan didn't hesitate to rush towards the grinning Korean and pushed him away from the frightened female. While China was scolding South Korea, who was sitting on the floor crying alligator tears, Japan looked at his female self.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She quickly nodded her head, and said, "Thank you." As she went to sit at the sofa, the female China stood up.

"Alright then, now it's our turn. I'm Wang Chun-Yan." The female China said as she sat back down.

"Honda Sakura." The female Japan said as she bowed towards the countries.

"Xiao Junjie!" The male Taiwan said, as he waved at Taiwan.

"Vivian Wong." The female Hong Kong said.

"Lee Jia Ying." The female Macau said.

"Im Soo Jin!" The female South Korea shouted as she posed jokingly. The female China put her head in her hands in shame. After the female Korean sat back down, Japan spoke again.

"Well, since everyone already has known each other's names, we call all go home now." Everyone nodded and stood up. Japan smiled and bowed towards his counterpart while saying, "Konnichiwa." His female self did the same towards him. Everyone else greeted and chatted with their counterparts. I guess everyone is getting along, Japan thought. He looked at his counterpart. Her brown eyes sparkled as she talked to him. Such beautiful eyes, Japan thought. Then, his eyes widened and he slapped himself. Baka! What was I thinking? I'm probably sleepy, he thought. It was almost 11 PM, after all. His female counterpart began to worry about Japan.

"Is there something wrong? Why did you slap yourself?" She asked. Japan merely smiled back and shook his head.

"It was nothing." He said. His female counterpart didn't seem too convinced yet didn't question it more.

* * *

[So, what do guys think of the names I've given? The reason I gave English first names to Hong Kong(s) is because it's a trend young Chinese people do. Some of them pick English names because it's fun or it's easier for other people to pronounce rather than their real name. Also, Wong is a Cantonese variant of Wang (since a majority of Hong Kong citizens are Cantonese). If anyone has better ideas or are more knowledgable in East Asian names, feel free to share information or facts with me!]


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome Home

"Welcome to my home!" Mei said as she stepped aside to let her guest enter her house. Everyone has left China's house and returned to their homes. Junjie smiled.

"It looks exactly like my home! Except that the walls are blue and not pink." He said, as he walked around his new home. Mei giggled.

"Of course, silly. I prefer pink than blue." She walked towards the living room, to find Junjie sitting on the sofa, watching a Taiwanese drama series. Taiwan's eyes widened and she rushed to sit next to Junjie.

"I love this series!" She said. Junjie smiled.

"Same here." Both of them continued to watch the episode until it ended. They stood up and walked to their bedrooms.

"You know where everything is, right?" Mei asked Junjie. He nodded.

"Obviously." Mei laughed and lightly punched his arm. He laughed along too. They then reached the corridor that separated the master bedroom and the guest bedroom.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room, since I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as me." Although Junjie couldn't notice, Mei blushed a little at his comment.

"Goodnight then!" Junjie said, as he walked towards the guest bedroom. Mei wished him 'goodnight' as well and went into her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and plopped onto her pink and white bed, falling asleep.

* * *

Yao picked up the dirty dishes and brought them to the kitchen sink. Everyone had gone home, and he was cleaning the table after the dinner. Then, Chun-Yan's head appeared at the door frame.

"Do you need any help?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head. Truthfully, he needed her help, since the table was a complete mess, but he didn't want to tire her out. When he went back to wiping the table, he could hear plates being brought back into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to help you anyways." Chun-Yan said, washing the dishes. Yao sighed. Was he really that stubborn? He thought. Probably. When they had finished cleaning the table and putting the plates back into the cupboard, Chun-Yan sat at the couch while Yao made tea for them. He returned with a tray in his hands. He placed the tray down on the coffee table and offered a cup of tea to Chun-Yan. She gladly accepted it, and drank the tea.

"So, how is it like there?" Yao asked. Chun-Yan looked up and raised an eyebrow before understanding what he meant. She placed her teacup on the table before speaking.

"It's probably the same with your world. Most of my problems include Russia and South Korea." She cringed when she remembered the Russian woman's 'innocent' face as she disguised herself as a giant panda using a costume.

"Tell me about it." Yao said as he remembered the times when South Korea would randomly jump on him and showed his affection towards him in an overreacting manner. Chun-Yan finished her tea and placed her cup on the tray. She picked it up and brought it back to the kitchen. She then came back and looked at Yao.

"I'm going to bed now, if you don't mind." Yao just nodded his head. Before she walked away, Chun-Yan turned around.

"Don't worry. I'll be sleeping in the guest room." Yao just looked at her and hummed a reply. Chun-Yan smiled and went off to find the guest room. While she walked through the corridor, she could hear an explosion and a loud yell from the living room.

"Hong Kong! Stop placing fireworks around my house!"

* * *

Ming Yueng opened the door and beckoned Jia Ying to come in. She gladly took the offer and went into the house. She plopped onto one of the plush couches and sighed. She wasn't in a good mood. Although she looked fine a while ago, she was pretending to be fine like she always does.

Ming Yueng looked at her and seemed to notice her mood, but he didn't know what had cause her to be upset. He went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for Jia Ying to cheer her up. He brought the tea to the living room where Jia Ying was and gave her the cup. In an instant, the woman's face lightened up as she took the tea. She gulped down the drink till the last drop and placed the empty cup on the table.

"Thank you." Ming Yueng smiled at her.

"No problem. Anyway, why are you upset? Did something happen?" Jia Ying shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that it was a really busy day in my world, and I'm really tired." Ming Yueng looked at her. He wasn't too convinced. She probably lacks tea, he thought. Even he had a few experiences that involved lack of tea, and it was quite unpleasant. Jia Ying yawned.

"Well, I think I should go to sleep now. Do you mind if I sleep in the guest room?"

"No, I don't. In fact, you're more than welcome to sleep anywhere you want." Ming Yueng said as he smiled to her. Jia Ying thanked him and went to the guest room to get some sleep.

* * *

"Here we are." Nicholas said, as he opened the door to his house. Vivian followed her counterpart to the living room. She looked around. The whole house was exactly like her own house. How surprising, she sarcastically thought to herself. There were video game consoles connected to the television, and posters stuck to the wall. She walked towards the television and examined the consoles. Suddenly, a controller was handed to her.

"Want to play?" Nicholas asked. Vivian nodded and he turned on the console. She chose a video game from the shelf and put it in the console. They then sat on the sofa and played the video game. After an hour of intense virtual fighting, they stopped playing.

"Well, you're pretty good." Nicholas said. Vivian looked at him.

"Thanks. I, like, had some practice." She replied. Nicholas stood up.

"I'm going to bed. You, like, know where everything is, right?" Vivian nodded. She really much prefer to sleep in the master bedroom, since she was sure it would be like her room, but that would be too awkward. So, where would I sleep? She thought. I don't have a guest room in my house, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one either. Nicholas noticed her intense staring at the ground and her face full of thoughts. Then, he understood.

"You can sleep in my room." He said blankly. Vivian looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. "I'll sleep somewhere else, like maybe the sofa." Nicholas turned around and walked away, probably getting pillows for him. Vivian just stood there, then smiled lightly before walking off to his bedroom.

* * *

"Welcome!" Yong Soo said to his female counterpart. Soo Jin hopped into the house and looked around. During the whole flight, she didn't really have much time to move around freely, so she was quite happy when they reached home.

"This is so awesome!" She said as she wandered around. Yong Soo smiled. He was glad that he's with his female counterpart. At least there is someone who's just like him.

"Hey, Yong Soo, do you have any snacks? I'm starving." Soo Jin said. The cute face she was making made him melt on the inside. So cute, he thought. Then, he realized that Soo Jin was calling out to him.

"Are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that?" Yong Soo blinked his eyes and laughed nervously.

"It's nothing! Anyway, I'm going to go get the snacks." He said, as he rushed to the kitchen. Soo Jin was still confused but decided to forget about it and sit on the couch. Yong Soo returned with Korean snacks in his hands. He handed some to Soo Jin and they ate together. During the time, Yong Soo stole glances of Soo Jin. She was happily consuming most of the snack. He didn't mind though.

After a while, Soo Jin fell asleep on the couch. She must've been really tired from the flight, Yong Soo thought. He smiled at how peaceful she was. Since he didn't have a guest room, he decided to bring her to his room. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets above her. He closed the door and went to get extra pillows. He brought the items and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Kiku opened the door and stepped inside. Sakura followed him and took off her shoes. Suddenly, she heard a bark and looked at where it came from. Pochi ran towards them and waged his tail. Japan smiled.

"Hello, Pochi. I would like you meet someone." He said. Pochi looked at Sakura and let out a happy 'woof!'. Sakura smiled at the cute dog and kneeled down to pet its head.

"It's really cute. It reminds me of my pet dog, Ponko." The sight of Sakura happily pet the dog made Kiku smiled. Sakura then stood up and looked at Kiku.

"I think we should go to sleep now. It is rather late, and I'm pretty sure you have things to do tomorrow that requires a lot of effort." Kiku was surprised as to Sakura's concern for him. Although it wasn't shown much in her speech, he could see it in her eyes.

"You're right." He then wondered where she could sleep. He internally blushed when an unusual idea floated in his head before settling down to a more decent solution. "You may sleep in the guest room, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Thank you for the offer." Sakura said as she smiled warmly. "Well, goodnight, Kiku." After that, she walked off to the direction of the guest room. Since she's the female counterpart of him, Kiku guessed that both of their universe are the same, therefore she knew where everything is in the house. Pochi has already ran off to follow Sakura.

"I should go to bed now." Kiku said, then walking to his room. Before falling asleep, he planned mentally what they're going to do tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6: Visiting An Old Friend

Kiku fluttered his eyes open. Sunlight shone through his window as he sat up and yawned. He blinked a couple of times before checking the time on his phone.

"It's 6 o'clock," He said to himself. "I guess I'll be heading off to see England in a few hours." He had already called his English friend and told him about his visit. Kiku had to make sure to call him at an appropriate time, since their time zones are 9 hours different.

He stood up and got himself ready for the day. After making sure the things he needed for the trip are packed in his suitcase, he walked out of his bedroom and went to prepare breakfast for Sakura and him. On his way to the kitchen, Kiku could smell a delicious aroma lingering in the air around him. Puzzled, he continued his way to the kitchen and was shocked to find Sakura preparing dishes in the kitchen. When she noticed him at the doorway, she smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted. "I made breakfast for us. I knew you would take off on a trip today, so I decided to make you a meal in case you got too much on your hands. I hope you don't mind." She placed plates at the table and beckoned Kiku to have a seat. Kiku was too astonished to move. He didn't know how to react to the sudden kindness. Finally, he relaxed and sat on a chair.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Sakura looked delighted by the comment and went to sit at her own seat. They both ate in peace while enjoying their food. After finishing their breakfast and clearing the table, Kiku and Sakura headed off towards the living room. Kiku checked his watch. He would have to leave in 1 hour. He decided to walk around his garden and enjoy the morning scenery. Sakura trailed behind, cupping her hands as a cherry blossom flower floated down and landed on her petite palms. Kiku let a small smile appear on his face. As they both enjoy the peacefulness, Kiku's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Japan. It's me, England. I do hope you didn't forget about your trip to my place. Just a reminder, the weather here is a bit rainy, so it's advisable to bring along an umbrella or a rain coat. I mean, it's not like I care about your health or anything. I just don't want to be responsible for someone else's sickness."

"Of course I didn't forget about it. I'll be sure to bring an umbrella and rain coat. Thank you for the advice. I appreciate it." With that, the call ended. Kiku looked at Sakura.

"I'll be heading off now." Kiku went back into his house and picked up his suitcase. As he walked out of his house, he heard a voice called out behind him.

"Take care, Kiku!" Sakura said, waving and smiling to Kiku.

* * *

Sakura closed the door after Kiku left. As she headed towards the living room, Pochi followed behind her. Since she had nothing to do, Sakura decided to clean the house. It wasn't difficult for her, as Kiku's house was in a tidy state. As she swept the hidden dust around the corners, she noticed the door to Kiku's room was left ajar. Maybe I should tidy his room, Sakura wondered. She paced towards the door and slide it open. The room was in a slightly messy state, with the bed unkept and books laying around the floor.

"Kiku was probably in a hurry." Sakura told herself. She began to clean up the bedroom. When she was done with the bed, Sakura went to the bookshelf. She picked up the books on the floor and placed them into the bookshelf. Most of the books were history books and business books. While arranging the books, she noticed an unusual book at the top shelf. Curious, Sakura tiptoed and grabbed the book. It had a blank cover. She wondered whether to open it or put it back. She decided to put it back since it was wrong to peek into other people's items, but as she was about to put it back on the shelf, Pochi ran into the room with a stick in his mouth and rammed straight into Sakura, making her fall along with the book. Luckily, she wasn't hurt. She stood up and went to pick up the book she had dropped. She saw that the book was flipped open, revealing an illustration on the pages. When she looked closer, Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed, her face turning red and full of horror as she stared at the erotic book in front of her.

* * *

Kiku stepped out of the cab and paced towards the front door. England was staying at a quiet cottage located at the outskirts of bustling London. Kiku was glad he wasn't suffering much from jetlag as before. He could hear birds chirping from nearby trees and the cool wind blowing. There was also a vast green meadow behind the cottage. Kiku knocked on the wooden door and waited. Rushing footsteps were heard and the door swayed open to reveal a blond man standing behind it.

"Ah, Japan!" England exclaimed. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Good morning, Mr. England." Kiku replied as he was ushered into the living room. He took a seat on an armchair while England headed towards the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" England asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." Kiku answered. After a while, England returned with two cups of hot tea. He handed a cup to Kiku. As Kiku was sipping his tea, he noticed England placing a plate of, what seems to be, half-burnt pastries on the coffee table.

"I've baked these earlier and it seems to me that my baking skills have improved." England announced, pushing the plate towards Kiku. "Would you like to try some? I just want to prove to you that British pastries are the best in the world, that's all." Kiku was unsure of what to do. He knew England's cooking was infamous for its 'unique' taste, but he wasn't sure what England's baking tastes like. He decided to take the risk and try one. Kiku was amazed that the pastry tasted pretty good.

"The pastry is wonderful." Kiku remarked. England smiled at his comment.

"Thank you. It is to be expected, of course, since British cuisine is supreme!" Kiku nodded to England's statement although he knew it wasn't quite true.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Japan?" England questioned him. Kiku placed his teacup on the table and looked at England.

"I am in need of your assistance, Mr. England. It involves magic." England raised an eyebrow at Kiku's answer.

"Go on."

"Do you know any way of reopening a portal or summoning one to a parallel universe?" Kiku asked.

"Opening a portal, you say?" England stated, as he tried recalling memories of any information he knew regarding it. "Unfortunately, the only things I know and am capable of summoning are entities, not portals. But," Kiku watched as England stood up and stepped towards a bookshelf. England looked through the antique-looking books and picked a few of them. He then placed the chosen book on the table in front of Kiku. "These books might have the answer to your question."

Kiku picked up one of the books and flipped through the pages. Most of the contents of the book included ways to summon a portal to the underworld, teleportation to other places on Earth, and doorways to fairytale-like worlds, but not to parallel universes. Kiku kept on looking for the answer in other books, while England helped him. After a long period of reading, the two countries found nothing in all of the books. Kiku figured it was because England's books only covered European sorcery.

"It looks like our efforts are fruitless." England stated. Kiku nodded.

"Still, thank you for allowing me to search through the books and helping me, Mr. England." Kiku stood up and picked up his suitcase. "I must go now, if that is fine with you."

"Yes, of course." England replied, hurrying to the door and opening it for Kiku. It was showering outside, but luckily, Japan brought his umbrella. A cab was waiting outside for Kiku. He bid farewell to his old friend before walking towards the vehicle.

* * *

_Hello, everyone! I finally thought of a plot for the new chapter, but I feel as if there's something wrong with it. I guess it's not as good as the previous chapters, and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I need some help. If possible, please (x1000) suggest me ideas and views for the story! I literally have no idea now for continuing this story, so I appreciate any help I can get! Also, please point out some fixable flaws in the story (eg. sentence structure, spelling, etc.) so I can improve. Thank you!_


End file.
